


she tells me 'worship in the bedroom'

by lucylikestowrite



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sara, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Teasing, Top Ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucylikestowrite/pseuds/lucylikestowrite
Summary: “You, my friends, fixed history,” Ava says, a smile on her face, more than a little proud.Sara is at the Bureau with Ray, apparently the only Legend that she trusts enough to behave, to take part in a final debriefing.At Ava's words, the content expression on Sara’s face shifts for half a second into something that Ava recognises, but can't quite put a finger on. A second later, the expression is gone, like it was never there, and Ava stops thinking about it.





	she tells me 'worship in the bedroom'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> this is absolutely not me moving to bottom sara camp don't you worry. this is me being a Good Friend and putting jess's gifts back up to a round number.
> 
> i cannot be turned. top sara for life.
> 
> but just. not in this fic.
> 
> written in less than a day and not edited at all because this fic shouldn't even exist so y'all are getting third rate smut on this fine friday

“You, my friends, fixed history,” Ava says, a smile on her face, more than a little proud.

Sara is at the Bureau with Ray, apparently the only Legend that she trusts enough to behave, to take part in a final debriefing.

At Ava's words, the content expression on Sara’s face shifts for half a second into something that Ava recognises, but can't quite put a finger on. A second later, the expression is gone, like it was never there, and Ava stops thinking about it.

That is, until they're settled around a desk, going through the defeat of Mallus, Sara next to Ava, their legs pressed together, and Ava says, “It was… truly extraordinary. I've never seen anything like what the Legends did. They really were heroes. I didn’t think that was possible when I first met them, but they managed to surprise me. It was really quite impressive.”

Because suddenly Sara is shifting next to her, crossing her legs, and that expression returns, passing across her face, and Ava realises what it is.

She turns away from Sara, back towards her boss, but lets her hand slide down under the table towards Sara’s leg, before dragging it back upwards, slowly. Sara stifles a gasp, and Ava smiles, still never taking her eyes off the documents in front of her. She starts talking, describing some of the details, and, as she speaks, she carefully pulls Sara’s legs out of their crossed position, and she sees Sara’s eyes flutter closed briefly, her jaw clenching.

Ava lets her fingers tease for a second at the crease of Sara’s legs, then withdraws her hand, pointing at the papers. Sara reacts bodily to the loss, almost slumping in her seat, and Ava feels a shiver of satisfaction run through her.

Her boss has asked her something directly about Sara, and Ava grins. When she speaks, her voice is low, and she's speaking to him, but Sara has to know it's all for her. “Sara was astounding. I've never seen a leader like her before. It's a privilege to know her. She's an asset to the Bureau. Her _and_ her team. We’d be nowhere without them.”

It's at that moment that Sara stands up, suddenly, her chest heaving, her neck flushing red. She looks at Ava, her eyes wild, pleading silently with her.

Ava takes pity on her, looks over at the men in front of them. “You don't need anything else from Captain Lance, right? I can finish debriefing you tomorrow. I think it's time we gave the Captain some rest, don't you?” Her voice is commanding, and even if they're her superiors, they're not saying no to it. They nod, and Ava motions Sara out the door. Sara speeds away, doesn't stop walking, doesn’t speak until she reaches Ava’s office.

The second Ava closes the door, Sara is pressed up against her. “Fucking hell, Ava. That was too much.”

Ava raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“All _that_ ,” Sara says, gesturing back the way they came.

Ava runs her hands over Sara’s back, smiling. “My hands? Sorry. I got carried away.”

Sara shakes her head, and Ava can see her frustration building. “You _know_ that's not what I'm talking about.” Ava's hands slide down to her waist, pulling her in close. She tilts her head. “Or not _just_ , at least.”

“What,” Ava asks, leaning down to kiss Sara briefly, “are you talking about, then?”

She just wants Sara to say it. Wants Sara to admit that she was turned on by Ava praising her and her team. That all it taken was a couple of sentences from Ava’s mouth to get her desperate, because that's what this is. She's fidgeting and toying with Ava’s blazer and she's not looking Ava in the eye. She's desperate. She looks like she’d fall apart with one touch.

Sara looks close to stamping her feet, but doesn't respond. Ava decides to prompt her. “Something I did? Something I _said?”_ she suggests, her mouth falling open in question.

“Something you— Fuck. I hate you,” Sara says, indignant, pressing in to kiss her again, her mouth needy, her hands in the back of Ava's head, pulling her and keeping her close.

“I don't think you do,” Ava says, drily. “I think you love me.”

And she's switched something on in her voice, something that she knows will have Sara saying whatever she wants in minutes. Something that makes the anger disappear from Sara’s eyes like that, as it melts away into something a little like need and a little like love.

“Do you love me?” Ava asks. Sara nods. “What was that? I didn't hear you say anything.”

“I love you,” Sara gasps out as Ava's fingers toy with her waistband.

“You want me right now, don't you?”

Sara nods, her eyes going dark. “Yes, I want you”—Ava’s fingers slip underneath her panties—“right now.”

“Why?” Ava asks, stilling her fingers inches away from Sara’s centre. “Why _right now?_ ”

Sara presses her forehead into Ava's shoulder. “Don't make me say it, baby.”

“Do you want to get fucked, Sara?” Sara nods against Ava’s shoulder, before pressing further forward, far enough so that Sara can press a kiss to Ava’s neck, another one to her jaw, obviously trying to tempt Ava into giving in. She’s not giving in. She’s having too much fun. “Then say it. Tell me why you're so desperate _right now_.”

It’s an order, in that voice she’d used when they’d just met, harsh and commanding with no room to budge. Sara sighs. “Because you said all that nice stuff about me,” she mumbles.

“What was that?” Ava asks, using the hand that isn't down Sara’s pants to pull her face back, so that they're looking at each other.

“You said all that nice shit about me, baby.” Sara looks embarrassed. She never looks embarrassed. It's almost novel.

Ava rewards her by pressing her fingers lower, swiping through the gathering wetness, just giving Sara a taste. She pulls Sara in for a kiss as Sara bucks against the fingers, trying for more. She's not surprised that Sara's pushing it. She's wet and desperate against the fingers Ava has on her.

“And you liked that?” Ava asks. “When I was _praising_ you? Telling everyone what a good job you'd done?”

Sara nods, her chest beginning to heave. She reaches out a hand to hit the wall behind Ava, steadying herself as Ava moves her hand more. “Fuck. Yes. I did. I wanted to fucking— jump you right there. I need you. Ava. Please. Stop teasing. I need you.”

“But it’s not just anyone saying nice things, is it?”

Sara shakes her head, her eyes screwing shut. “Just you. Just you.”

“That’s what I thought,” Ava says, smiling. “Secretly, you’ve always just wanted me to say you were doing the right thing, haven’t you? Even right from the start.”

The noise Sara makes is frustrated, but she’s not denying it, not denying that, maybe, she’d always craved Ava’s approval, even when they were at odds.

Ava tilts her head, then pulls her hands away from Sara's pants. Her fingers glisten, and Sara groans, collapsing against Ava. “Fuck. Please, baby.” She lays more kisses on Ava's neck, her jaw. “Please don’t leave me hanging.” And then she gets a hold of Ava's hand, the one that was teasing her, and Ava has to struggle to stay calm as Sara sucks her fingers into her mouth, cleaning them off. “Please,” she says, her voice aching with want.

“Not here,” Ava says, shaking her head. “The house.”

Sara nods, eagerly, is still clutching onto Ava when the portal opens, when they fall into their bedroom.

Ava pushes Sara back towards the bed. “Undress.” If she keeps her sentences short, then she can keep a straight face.

Sara does, watching Ava with hungry eyes. When she's naked, shivering slightly, she raises an eyebrow at Ava. “You staying like that, baby?”

Ava considers, Then moves closer. “Depends. Is me telling you how much a _good girl_ you've been going to have as much effect without the suit?” She can see Sara swallow, see her squirming. She reaches Sara, tilts her chin up. “What do you think, Sara? On or off?”

Sara gasps at the feeling, roams her eyes around Ava's body, then says, “On. Keep it on, fuck, keep it on, baby.”

Ava smirks, pushes Sara back lightly so she hits the bed. “Are you going to be good for me?”

Sara tries to wriggle backwards, but Ava stops her.

“Are you going to be good for me, Sara?” Ava repeats, and something glazes over Sara’s eyes.

“Yes. So good.”

“That's what I like to hear,” Ava says, falling to her knees, parting Sara's legs. She's so wet it has to be uncomfortable.

There's confusion on Sara's face though. “You said you were going to fuck me. I need— I need you inside me.”

Ava's presses a kiss to the inside of Sara's thigh. “I know. I know. But I want to eat you out. If you're good, you get my fingers.” Sara almost whines, but she shuts up when Ava tuts, her face inching closer. “You said you'd be _good_ , Sara, come on. You're already being bratty.”

Sara leans back on her hands, gasping out words as Ava kisses closer and closer. “It's what I'm— best at.”

Ava rolls her eyes, but that's given her an idea. “No. It's not. You fixed time. You proved me wrong. You defeated a literal demon. You're _amazing_ , Sara,” she says, looking up at her, pushing as much emotion, as much awe as she can into the words, trying to push Sara over the edge.

Sara's hips jerk as if on command, and then her arms give way, and she's falling back against the bed. Ava doesn't mind. The angle is still good.

“You're good at so many things, Sara. Can you just be good for me right now? Can you let me do this, and then I'll fuck you.” Sara sighs above her. “Can you be a good girl for me, Sara? Everything will feel better if you’ve been worked up.”

Sara sighs again, but she relaxes slightly more. “Yeah. No. You’re right. God, you’re always right.” Ava smirks, kissing the join of Sara’s legs, hooking her arms around Sara’s thighs, holding her down. At the first lick, Sara already seems close, trembling under Ava’s touch, so Ava goes gentle, but nothing seems to be gentle enough, because Sara’s still bucking, gasping, obviously sensitive from the teasing.

So Ava slows down even more, moving away from Sara’s clit, and when Sara whines, digs down with her fingers, a warning. Sara doesn’t make another sound like that, obviously loathe to have Ava pull away, which she’d clearly figured out would be the second warning.

Eventually, after dragging it out for as long as possible, teasing every part of her, Ava can tell Sara is on the edge of not enjoying it anymore, and so she speeds up, gets more purposeful, and Sara reacts immediately, pressing up against Ava’s mouth, desperate for relief. She falls seconds later, and Ava pulls away, pressing up to check on her.

Sara’s eyes are closed, her breathing steadily slowing. Ava moves up onto the bed, so she can reach Sara’s head, stroking at her face, her hair. “You were _so_ good, Sara. You’re being so good.”

Sara smiles, leaning into the hand. She looks perfect like this, when she’s letting go, when she’s letting Ava take the lead. When she’s ridding herself of all responsibility, of the weight that is always on her shoulders.

“How are you feeling?” Ava asks, looking down at her. Sara opens her eyes.

“Like I want you to keep your promise,” Sara says, slightly cheeky, pressing her lips together, looking up at Ava with a hungry expression on her face. “I need your fingers, baby. You said you’d—” Sara cuts off when Ava presses two fingers to her, a hiss escaping from her mouth. “Fuck,” she gasps out, gripping down on Ava’s arm. “Fuck.”

“I said I’d give it to you if you were good. You couldn’t just wait? You had to ask for it?”

“I can never wait when it comes to you, baby,” Sara says, sweet-talking Ava, as if trying to make her forget that she’s been breaking the rules. “I love you too much. I want you too much.”

Ava shakes her head, but she can’t help the smile on her face.

“I love you,” Sara repeats, because she knows what it does to Ava. “I love you. Please, Ava.”

“You gonna be good for me?”

Sara nods, and Ava finally eases her fingers inside. Sara’s already so blissed out that everything is soft, easy. Another finger falls in with hardly any resistance, Sara’s mouth falling into a perfect _o_ as she finally gets what she wanted.

Ava leans down, kisses her, her fingers still working, and when she goes to pull back, Sara stops her, fingers clutching against her lapels. “Talk to me,” Sara whispers, and from the way she’s flushing, Ava can tell what she wants.

“You want to hear how good you’re being? How perfect you’re being for me? How amazing you feel?” Sara’s eyes have closed again, and she’s just nodding, sounds escaping from her mouth.

“How good a captain you are? How much the Bureau needs you? How much _I_ need you?”

“Fuck,” Sara moans, and Ava speeds up her fingers.

“You wanted to hear all of that?” Ava asks.

“Yes.” It’s hardly more than a gasp, a gasp that Ava swallows when she kisses her again.

“You’re everything, Sara,” Ava murmurs against her lips, guiding her thumb where Sara needs it, and that’s what it takes to push her over the edge again. Ava waits out the aftershocks, careful fingers on Sara, and then pulls her hand away, Sara only twitching slightly at the loss. Ava cradles Sara's face, keeping her safe, secure, as she comes down.

They stay like that for a minute, for two minutes, while Sara's breathing slows. When she seems mostly recovered, Ava rolls over onto her back, matching Sara’s position. She turns her head, sees Sara looking back at her, and has to stifle a laugh. Now that it’s over, it’s almost funny.

“Praise kink, huh?” Ava asks, still trying to keep the laugh out of her voice.

Sara flushes, reaching out a hand to try to hit Ava on the arm, but she’s obviously still coming down from her high, still floppy and relaxed, because the blow is weak, ineffective. “Shut up. Like you don’t like it when I tell you how good you are.”

“I’m not the one getting turned on in important debriefings by things that weren’t even supposed to be arousing, though, am I?”

“Yeah,” Sara says. “Okay. Maybe you’ve got a point.”

**Author's Note:**

> do NOT @ me about selling out i love jess more than the Discourse. like please just straight up ignore this and go on with your day


End file.
